The princess kiss
by Aniuthesnowwolf
Summary: Deidara es "una" princesa de un reino, "ella" es hermosa, educada y muy dulce, un dia sale a jugar con una pelota hecha de oro que le regalo su mejor amigo, la pelota cae en un lago y no puede recuperarla, un sapo dice que puede recuperarla a cambio de tres cosas ¿Cuáles serán la condiciones del sapo? epilogo subido
1. Chapter 1

The princess kiss

Resumen: Deidara es "una" princesa de un reino, "ella" es hermosa, educada y muy dulce, un dia sale a jugar con una pelota hecha de oro que le regalo su mejor amigo, la pelota cae en un lago y no puede recuperarla, un sapo dice que puede recuperarla a cambio de tres cosas ¿Cuáles serán la condiciones del sapo?

Advertencias: Lemon,shonen ai y posible mpreg

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había una vez, en el país del fuego, gobernaba una hermosa princesa llamada Deidara, ella tenía el cabello largo y sedoso de color oro, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como zafiros, su piel era tostadita y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, siempre usaba vestidos y kimonos, que la hacían verse aun más hermosa.

Deidara tuvo un gran amigo su nombre Itachi, iba a ser su prometido pero murió de una enfermedad, antes de morir le dejo le dejo un regalo muy especial, una esfera de oro, desde ese día la joven a estado sola y triste, su hermano menor Naruto ya había conseguido esposo, el hermano menor de Itachi, el príncipe Sasuke, se sentía tan miserable y sola.

Un dia la princesa Deidara, salió al jardín a jugar con su esfera de oro, hacia trucos con ella, se sentó en una roca cerca del lago, seguía jugando con ella, hasta que la esfera se le zafó de las manos, rodo hasta la lago y cayo.

Uh… ay no la esfera cayo aquí, pero el agua es muy profunda para mi *snif* ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? – dijo mientras metía su mano en el lago para tratar de alcanzar su esfera

Estuvo llorando y lamentándose por un buen tiempo al no poder alcanzar su esfera por unos minutos cuando….

¿Qué pasa hermosa princesa? ¿Porque estas tan triste? –

¿Uh? –

Deidara miro hacia el lago y vio un sapo montado en una hoja de lirio

"¿Un sapo que habla?"

El sapo era verde arrugado y feo, tenía un pañuelo tapándole el hocico y tenía unos pelos que le salían de la cabeza (es Hiruko). Deidara se sorprendió pero luego hablo

Oh sapo, mi preciada esfera de oro, cayó en el lago y no sé qué hacer el agua es muy profunda para mí, me siento triste por perder mi tesoro –

No te preocupes dulce princesa, yo puedo nadar hasta el fondo y recuperar tu esfera, después de todo soy un sapo –

Oh sapo ... –

Pero tengo mis condiciones –

Hare lo que quieres, te puedo dar perlas, joyas incluso la corana que tengo en la cabeza, con tal de que traigas mi esfera de vuelta-

No, princesa no quiero ninguna de esas cosas, quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo y no en este triste lago, quiero sentarme y comer con tu compañía, quiero que me beses y caer dormido en tu cama.

"Oh por dios…Hm "Lo que quieras con tal de que me devuelvas mi esfera-

Muy bien espera aquí – dijo antes de zambullirse en el lago –

*15 minutos después*

Hmm ¿Sapo? ¿la encontrarte? -

Aquí esta…tómala pasa- dijo emergido del agua con la esfera en la espalda –

¡Ah! Arigato sapo, ¡ven! – dijo extendiendo una mano para que el sapo se subiera en ella

¿Estás segura?, es decir soy un sapo estoy secretando moco –

No importa ya me limpiare luego –

Llegaron al castillo, unos sirvientes se asustaron al ver que la princesa traía un sapo en sus manos, pero deidara lo explico todo.

¿Bueno algo más que desee princesa? –

Si necesito un baño ¿pueden prepararme latina por favor? –

En seguida princesa Deidara –

Tú, espera aquí sapo – dijo dejando al sapo en una mesita en la sala –

Date prisa no me gusta esperar –

*20 minutos después *

El sapo miraba hacia la ventana, veía un castillo en ruinas al otro lado del bosque, estaba lleno de maleza y todo destruido, suspiro una vez fue un gran imperio

Sapo …-

Deidara entro a la sala con un vestido blanco con copos de nieve celestes, era de mangas largas y una hermosa cinta celeste alrededor de su cintura, sin duda era hermosa.

Ven la cena esta lista – dijo extendiéndole la mano

Esta vez saltare, princesa –

Cuando llegaron al comedor la comida inicio, la princesa comía con delicadeza y refinación como le habían enseñando, miro al sapo y se quedo algo disgustada.

El sapo no comía, tragaba la comida.

Ahhh, una magnifica cena después de tanto tiempo –

… -

Un trozo de pan salió volando y el sapo lo atrapo con su lengua y se lo comió.

"Qué asco" – pensó deidara

¿uh?, ¿hay algún problema, princesa? -

Hum…. No es nada sapo –

Mmm … te ves algo disgustada por mis modales, tal vez, las cosas mejorarían si accedes a darle un beso a este asqueroso sapo –

Yo no entiendo a que te refieres sapo –

¿Por qué no intentas darme un beso?, solo uno pequeño, princesa –

"Ay por dios"- extendió las manos y el sapo salto a ella, y poco a poco lo dirigió a su boca – "hmm, realmente es horrible". -

Deidara, le dio un pequeño beso en la trompita del sapo, de repente este se convirtió en un humo blanco, ese humo se disperso y salió un muchacho, pelirrojo tenia ropas muy elegantes y era muy guapo.

¡AHHHH!¡¿Qué?! –

Bien hecho princesa – dijo el muchacho

"¿Cómo?", oh por dios … es muy guapo –

Tú rompiste el hechizo que me quitaba mi verdadera apariencia a la de un sapo –

"Tengo que estar soñando"-

Arigato, a tu gentil beso, el príncipe Sasori finalmente regreso, gracias – dijo abrazando a la joven - ¿Ahora no deseas un mejor beso? –

El príncipe tomo con delicadeza a la joven de la cintura, la acerco más a su cuerpo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Pasaron unos minutos y el aire se acabo por lo cual se separaron.

Aun hay una parte de nuestro trato que falta –

Oh sígame príncipe Sasori –

*Minutos después en las habitaciones*

- Dijiste que querías dormir conmigo, esta es mi habitación real, ponte cómodo para dormir –

- Eres tan virtuosa y amable princesa pero yo creo que ya estoy enamorado de ti –

El príncipe había empujado suavemente a la joven y este cayo acostado en la cama, le quito las zapatillas y luego él se quito las botas que traía, subió a la cama, tomo el pie de Deidara y empezó a hacer un caminito de besos.

¡ah! ¿Príncipe Sasori que... qué hace? -

Dije "Caer dormido en tu cama" … eres muy inocente –

Deidara, se dejo hacer, el caminito de besos iba cada vez más arriba, Sasori ya iba por el muslo la joven se puso bocabajo quitándolo.

Princesa -

Lo siento, pero no quiero que me veas sin ropa –

Eres un doncel – (Jeje pensaron que Deidara era una chica ¿no?)

Por favor princesa no me tome la cara de estúpido, primero no tienes ni una pisca de pecho, aunque tengas las caderas pronunciadas y segundo a los donceles se les consideran princesas y no príncipes por ser más parecidos a las mujeres, ósea en resumen, no tienes genitales femeninos sino genitales mascu…

¡CALLATE! – grito – por favor no sigas …*snif* mi padre, siempre quizo una hija pero me tuvo a mí y a mi hermano menor, así que me obligo a ser una niña, me daba vestidos de mujeres y no de donceles y nunca me dejaba ser yo tenía que jugar con muñecas, tenía que fingir algo que no era.

Ya princesa no llores –

Pero… *snif*¿Cómo es que no te doy asco?, la mayoría de los príncipes les asco a los donceles –

Porque yo soy uno de esos príncipes que adoran a los donceles –

El príncipe Sasori, abrazo a Deidara por la espalda y lo sentó, empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, luego el ojimiel empezó a desabrochar el vestido que tenia y se lo iba a quitar cuando, Deidara lo detuvo estaba muy sonrojado.

Solo déjate hacer mi hermosa flor de loto –

El joven solo cerró los ojos y dejo que el príncipe le quitara el vestido, y luego lo volteo, sin duda alguna Deidara era un tesoro, ver su cuerpo totalmente descubierto era algo hermoso.

Eres tan hermoso – dijo mientras lo besaba

Príncipe Sasori no es justo ud todavía tiene la ropa puesta –

¿Ansioso por verme desnudo? –

¡Ah! … no es eso –

Sasori solo sonrió y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, el pelirrojo devoraba el cuello del jven y este se dedicaba a gemir, Sasori empezó a bajar más y más hasta llegar a la erección del ojiazul, inmediatamente la engullo entera, haciendo gritar a Deidara.

No ... que haces eso es sucio –

No, esto es demostrarte mi amor –

Sasori, siguió estimulando el miembro del rubio hasta que se corrió.

Tu cabello – dijo el pelirrojo

Sasori, le quito la corona y la puso en la mesita de noche, luego reventó el lazo que sostenía su cabello esparciendo todas las hebras doradas por la cama.

Espera ten cuidado soy virgen –

Sasori entro despacio pero el tamaño era demasiado para el joven, rasguño los brazos del mayor por causa del dolor.

Sacalo… ¡aghh! –

Sshh tranquilo, relájate y el dolor se va a ir –

Unos minutos después, Deidara movió sus caderas, en señal que ya se podía mover, las estocadas eran lentas pero certeras.

¿Se siente mejor verdad? –

¡Ah! Yo… yo ¡ah! –

No digas nada solo, disfruta pronto voy a correrme lo hare afuera -

Sa … so ..ri ¡Ahhh¡ hazlo adentro –

Pero … ah puedes quedar en cinta –

¿Tú me amas? –

Claro que si –

Entonces con eso me suficiente –

Luego de un rato Deidara se corrió manchando el abdomen del pelirrojo y el suyo propio, aprisionando al mimbro del mayor del pelirrojo haciendo que se corriera en su interior.

Sasori se desplomo, sobre el rubio, tenían la respiración agitada, Deidara fue el primero en caer en los brazos de Morfeo después siguió el pelirrojo.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Sasori comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos al máximo, al sentir que alguien succionaba su miembro con fuerza, sentía como lo lamian y le daban besos.

"Se siente demasiado bien" ¡Ahhh! – No pudo más y se corrió.

La persona responsable, salió debajo de las sabanas y se encaramo encima del príncipe, era su deidara tenia restos de semen en la cara y el pelirrojo se los limpio sensualmente con su lengua después le dio un casto besos en los labios.

Casate conmigo – dijo el príncipe – Convierteme en mi reina – Sasori acostó al rubio sobre el rubio su pecho y empezó a acariciarle el cabello – Sabes antes de ser un sapo era rey, El rey de las arenas rojas pero todos me decían príncipe Sasori, un día tenia que casarme y tener un heredero, muchas princesas y donceles, se presentaron, una princesa estaba obsesionada conmigo su nombre era Sakura, pero yo la rechace porque me enamore de un doncel muy parecido a ti, su nombre era Deichi, sin duda era un ángel, sakura al ver que no la quería se, puso furiosa, contrato a un mago para que me convirtiera en sapo, y solo un doncel podría romper el hechizo, pero Sakura lo mato, y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo ni a él ni a mi hijo.

*FlashBack*

Un joven de cabellos rubios largos hasta las caderas, ojos aguamarina y piel morena, se miraba al espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello, de pronto algo le llamo la atención era un sapo en su ventana, se levanto y se pudo admirar una pancita de 5 meses, había una fuerte tormenta, abrió la ventana y el sapo entro,

Deichi amor soy yo –

Sasori ¿Qué te paso? –

Fue Sakura, amor debes besarme para volver a la normalidad-

De repente Sakura entro, y trai un chuchillo consigo, lentamente se acercaba a Deichi.

¡Amor cuidado! ¡GUARDIAS! – grito asustado

Pero fue demasiado tarde sakura le clavo el cuchillo en el corazón los guardias entraron y Sakura se quedo quita, Deichi poco a poco perdia fuerzas miro al sapo una vez mas y susurro "Arigato sasori me has hecho muy feliz" y de repente su cuerpo cayó al suelo, y poco a poco cerro esos hermosos ojos que nunca más volvería a abrir.

¡Mato a la Reina Deichi! ¡Matenla! –

Sakura se tiro por la ventana, el castillo estaba sobre un precipicio así que la muerte era segura.

Varios guardias rodearon el cuerpo sin vida de Deichi, unos llorabas otros se lamentaban no haber llegado antes, Sasori por su parte salto hasta estar cerca de su difunto amor y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar.

*Fin del FlashBack*

- Después de eso, trataron de salvar a mi bebe pero ya había muerto segundos después de que Deichi muriera, enterraron a ambos cerca del lago donde nos conocimos, desde entonces he estado ahí día y noche por 15 largos años.

Espera ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

35 años pero aun tengo la apariencia de un joven de 20-

¡Yo solo tengo 19 años! –

¿Qué importa?, para el amor no hay edades con tal de que nos amemos la edad no importa –

Si pero … mi hijo tendrá un padre viejo –

¿Hojo? Espera no me digas que –

¿Un?, no te lo dije ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras se descubria el vientre donde se pudo ver una marca en forma de rosa azul, esa marca lo significaba una cosa – En 8 meses y medio te dare un heredero y si acepto ser tu reina.

Un mes después ambos se casaron, y un tiempo después tuvieron a su bebe sasori ya sabía el nombre perfecto para su retoño Deichi.

Fin


	2. Epilogo

Epilogo

*5 años más tarde*

Deidara ya contaba con 22 años de edad mientras que el príncipe Sasori tenía 40 años, pero aun tenía su apariencia de 20 años. Naruto el hermano menor del ojiazul, estaba más que feliz cuando llego la noticia al castillo Uchiha que su hermano mayor se había casado y esperaba un bebé, incluso los había invitado al banquete que dan a finales de Diciembre, según lo que dijo el Hechicero de la familia Uchiha, el hechizo que fue aplicado en el pelirrojo mantuvo su edad durante 15 años así que tenia aun sus 25 años de edad, cosa que alegro a Deidara.

Ahora se veía que en el jardín del castillo de Sasori y Deidara, un niño de cabellos anaranjados, ojos celestes jugaba con un gatito color gris, el niño llevaba una yukata roja con detalles dorados.

Deichi, amorcito ven – llamaba Deidara – Deichi –

Ya voy mami –

Deichi tomo al gatito en sus brazos y fue a la entrada del castillo el rubio vio al gatito y luego vio a su pequeño,

¿Podemos quedárnoslo? –

Deichi … -

Onegai –

Está bien –

Gracias mami –

Deichi se fue corriendo a su habitación, de repente el rubio sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, no se preocupo en absoluto ya que sabía quien era

Lo vas a malcriar de esa manera- le dijo el pelirrojo

Sasori, no lo estoy malcriando yo quiero mucho a nuestro pequeño, aparte yo si soy estricto un dominante en las artes de las disciplina –

Si tan dominante que terminas gimiendo debajo de mi –

¡Sasori!-

Estoy bromeando –

Lo cargo al estilo princesa y lo llevo a sus aposentos, una vez ahí lo acostó en la cama, el rubio no se dio cuenta de ello hasta unos minutos después este trato de irse pero sasori lo abrazo por la cintura.

¡SASORI!, nooo déjame –

No –

Sasori, por favor somos los reyes de un reino, esto puede esperar aparte … hm-

El pelirrojo lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo beso con gula el rubio por su parte, trataba de escapar de las garras de su esposo, pero este no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, con lentitud comenzó a quitarle la yukata que traía, solo faltaba la ropa interior de su ángel.

Ven a mi –

¡Ya basta hablo en serio! –

Deidara se que lo quieres pero te da vergüenza –

No es vergüenza, solo quiero ver si mi bebe está bien, onegai –

… tsk está bien –

El rubio se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a revisar a su hijo, el pelirrojo estaba muy extrañado hace mas de 3 meses que no lo dejaba hacerlo suyo, ¿será que ya no era atractivo para él? o ¿está viendo a alguien más?, no no podía pensar en eso, su esposo no podía serle infiel.

*Mientras con Deidara*

Estaba en el cuarto de su pequeño viéndolo jugar con el gatito, solo que estaba muy distraído y su pequeño le estaba preguntando algo pero era como si no lo oía

¡MAMI! –

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –

Hace rato te estoy preguntado ¿Por qué estas tan distraído y nervioso?-

No es nada amor, solo tal vez este jueves no podre ir a cenar con tío Naru a su castillo –

¿Por qué no? -

Deidara se quedo callado por un momento y recordó lo que paso la última vez que fue al castillo de su hermano menor

*Flash Back*

Se veía que Sasori, Deidara y Deichi bajaban del carruaje en la entrada los esperaban toda la familia Uchiha, entre ellos Naruto este se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo con cariño, una vez que todos se habían saludado, entraron al castillo, Sasori hablaba con Sasuke y Fugaku el padre de Sasuke, mientras que Mikoto la madre de sasuke, y Naruto jugaban con Deichi, Deidara tuvo que ir al balcón a tomar aire fresco, unos minutos después se dio la vuelta y vio en uno de los ventanales a Sasori hablando con una joven de cabello negro debía ser la prima de Sasuke, pero lo que lo asusto fue cuando esta chica lo beso en los labios y juntaba su cuerpo muy felinamente al de su esposo ¿acaso eran amantes?

*Fin del flash back*

- Si al final no iré tengo que arreglar un papeleo muy importante –

- Pero mami-

- ¡Ya basta Deichi no voy a ir punto! –

Deichi se asusto un poco, pero no dijo nada vio como su madre se iba a la sala y se sentaba en uno de los sofás,

¿Reina Deidara quiere un té? –

Si si de manzanilla creo que me duele el estomago –

En seguida su majestad –

La sirvienta inmediatamente se fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el té, ya lo tenía listo, estaba a punto de llevárselo a Deidara cuando el pelirrojo entro

Rey Sasori ¿Le puedo servir en algo? –

No, déjame yo se lo llevare a mi esposo –

Como guste su majestad –

"Ahora no te escapas, me vas a decir que te pasa aunque tenga que poner este suero de la verdad en tu té, lo siento mi cielo pero necesito saber qué te pasa, estas tan distraído que le gritaste a nuestro propio hijo" –

Deidara estaba acostado en la alfombra jugando con su pelota de oro, es increíble que con solo esa esfera de oro lograra obtener la vida que tiene ahora, un adorable esposo que le hacía sonreír cada día, un precioso hijo tan dulce como la miel

, y ahora lo arruinaría todo porque pensaba que su esposo le era infiel, no debía haber una explicación para que Sasori le hubiera dado un beso y un abrazo,

Deidara mi cielo –

Sasori –

Ten – le extendió el té – Cuidado está caliente –

Sasori – tomo un sorbo – el día que fuimos a donde mi hermano tú ¿conociste a alguien en especial? –

No, solo hablaba con una de las primas de Sasuke –

¿Y solo eso? ¡Ya dime la verdad akasuna! ¿tienes un amante o qué? "Esa no era la manera que se lo quería preguntar las palabras salieron de mi boca"-

¿¡Eso es lo que piensas de mí!? –

Yo vi como besas a esa chica, se nota que lo disfrutabas –

¿Qué? – se quedo callado por un momento – No me digas que lo viste –

Claro que si te vi siendo –

Deidara, hubo un error ella fue la que me beso, yo me la trataba de quitar de encima, yo jamás podría serte infiel, porque te amo, tú me rescataste de mis soledad, me dejaste poseerte, aceptaste ser mi esposo y me has dado un hermoso hijo, ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de serte infiel?-

…. Perdóname por haber dudado de ti, Sasori lo siento estaba a punto de arruinar mi familia por una estupidez –

Deidara comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su pelirrojo, este se sentía aliviado por fin descubrió que le pasaba a su "Reina", trato de calmarlo con unos besos en su cabeza, frente, nariz y por último los labios.

Ya todos tienen sus dudas alguna vez en la vida, y todos cometen errores, pero te falta una persona a quien decirle perdón, Deichi ven –

¿Qué pasa Oto-san? –

Siéntate en mi regazo-

Está bien oto-san –

Deichi se subió en las piernas de su padre y se acurruco en su pecho, miraba con algo de miedo a su oka-san pero no decía nada.

No sé si te diste cuenta pero le gritaste a Deichi se escucho hasta nuestros aposentos –

Deichi… ¿yo realmente hice eso? –

Sí, me asuste mucho, por eso fui hablar con oto-san –

Deichi, mi angelito –lo abrazo –Lo siento mucho, pero mama estaba bajo mucho estrés no sabía lo que hacía, ¿me perdonas?-

Claro que si mami –

Deichi se lanzo a los brazos de su madre y lo abrazo con fuerza, el rubio respondió su abrazo incluso le dio en beso en la frente, Sasori veía feliz como todo se había arreglado, ahora no había escusa para no llevarlo a la cama.

*Esa misma noche*

Deidara acostaba a su pequeño retoño este abrazaba con cuidado a su gatito, el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego apagar la vela que estaba en el estante, la luz de la luna ilumino todo el cuarto al momento que la vela se apago.

Luego el ojiazul se dirigió a sus aposentos que compartía con su esposo, entro a la habitación, al parecer Sasori estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes (Ojo estoy ubicando esta historia en la antigüedad pero acabo de informarme que existía la pasta de dientes en los años antes de Cristo así que para que estén informados)

"Sasori te voy a sorprender"-

*Unos minutos después*

Sasori ya se había terminado de lavarse los dientes entre a su habitación que solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Deidara arre costado en cama completamente desnudo solo cubría sus partes intimas con una abanico de mano, tenía su cabello completamente suelto, y tenía su corona en la cabeza.

Deidara –

Hola príncipe mío –

Por kami –

Sasori decidió jugar ese juego, gateo hasta llegar donde estaba su Deidara, se sentó a su lado y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego trato de quitarle el abanico de mano pero el rubio lo fulmino con una mirada dulce

No, no, no un príncipe debe ser gentil primero -

Como desees mi hermosa flor de loto –

Sasori comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de su amado, se desviaba a besar y dejar chupetones en el cuello de su amado, bajo por el pecho del rubio y siguió besando y lamiendo todo lo que podía, incluso lamia el contorno del ombligo sacando gemidos y jadeos del menor

Sasori … ¡aahhh! –

Quiero ver que hay aquí – dijo al momento que logro quitarle el abanico, mostrando la sorpresita que había debajo de este

Tan predecible, mi orquídea –

Sasori tomo el miembro de su rubio, comenzándolo a masturbar lentamente, para luego engullirlo entero haciendo gritar al menor, este se tapo la boca con ambas manos, el pelirrojo aprovecho que había cerrado los ojos y bajo aun más abajo a su rosadita entrada y comenzó a lamerla como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso del mundo.

¡Sasori Ahhhh! –

Dei, hace mucho que no gimes así –

Sasori no aguanto más hazlo onegai –

Deidara se acostó y abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo hace mucho que no lo hacían por las dudas del rubio, pero ahora Deidara extrañaba mucho ser poseído por su esposo.

Sasori no espero a que se lo repitieran y entre con algo de rudeza en el interior de su amado, este comenzó a gemir aun más fuerte, pero trataba de controlarse por miedo a que los descubrieran, el pelirrojo comenzó a embestir con suavidad para luego ir más rápido, con cada embestida le proporcionaba al rubio un beso en los labios,

Saso…ri ¡ahhhh! No puedo más … me gusta… ¡aahhh! Ahí dale otra vez ahí –

Deidara … mi ángel pronto llegare –

Yo también – dijo mientras rodeaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su amado para que fueran mas profundas las embestidas

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al climax, terminaron con un gran gemido los 2, el pelirrojo cayó sobre el pecho de Deidara, ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, pero no paraban de verse uno al otro, cuando sus respiraciones estuvieron normales volvieron a besarse

Aun no te salgas – dijo el rubio

Pero … -

Onegai 3 meses sin tenerte dentro es una tortura, me siento en el cielo cuando estoy contigo, ya sea que me beses, me abrases, me mimes o me hagas el amor –

Tú no sabes cuánto te amo,- salió de la estrecha entrada de su amado – por eso busco incluso las formas más raras de demostrártelo –

Sasori tomo una sabana y cubrió ambos cuerpos, el rubio automáticamente se acostó en el pecho de su esposo y este le acariciaba la cabeza.

Como aquella vez que me trajiste un caballo con rosas encima y tenia pintado en el lomo "Te amo"-

Admítelo eso es ser original –

Jijiji Sasori todo lo que hagas es orinal, hermoso y romántico para mí, es mas quiero que compartas todo ese amor conmigo y nuestros 2 pequeños. –

¿2? –

Adivina – se descubrió el vientre mostrando la marca – Si espero otro bebe mi amor –

Bueno siempre quise más de un hijo, espero ver la reacción de Deichi mañana por la mañana –

Sabes, agradezco el día que fui tan torpe para tirar mi esfera al lago –

No más que yo, Princesa, mía te amo con todo mi corazón –

Lo beso por última vez en esa noche, antes de que cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo, para seguirse viendo en sus sueños.

FIN


End file.
